Snowy Nights
by Emoanimeducky
Summary: It's now winter break and Karin is all alone. What happens when a white haired captain helps her out of that sadness? Starlight Sanctuary: I'm reuploading this on my new account and I am gonna fix this ratched mess.
1. Chapter 1

Snowy Nights

A KarinxToshiro!

"..." Quotes as in dialoged!!!

'...' Thinking marks as in... What Karin and or Toshiro are thinking lol?

This is my new revised!

It was a snowy Christmas Eve night... All the families were at home with relatives or spending a happy nights bonding... But, there was one still out in the snow... Her name was Karin Kurosaki... You see after Aizens death about a year ago Ichigo, Karin's brother got promoted to Captain of 5th squad... Sadly though Isshun and Yuzu had died in an accident... Leaving Karin all alone... Ichigo said he wouldn't be able to visit Karin till January but it was something... Karin was wearing her blue, two buttons, long, pullover, jacket with a matching scarf and gloves... She then began talking to herself

"Merry Christmas Dad, Yuzu, Mom, I hope you can see me down here all alone... I know I don't like to cry but tonight I can't help but shed a tear... Mom I can't even remember your face... Dad I knew I should have just enjoyed, or savored those years with you, Yuzu, Ichigo, and me..." Karin held her knees up to her chest... Then she began to cry tears of sorrow, pain, and uncertainty of what to do... And yet no one could hear her cries that night but him...

A boy looking about 12 or 13 with icy blue eyes, and snow white hair walked up to Karin..., "Karin... Why are you out here crying? Its Christmas shouldn't you be... oh yeah... I'm sorry..."

"Hum...? T...Toshiro...!" Karin looked up with shock to see Toshiro Hitsugaya hovering over her with concerned eyes...

"Ichigo couldn't make it this year Hun...?" Toshiro gave a smile..., "And that's _Captain Hitsugaya_ to you..." He chuckled...

"Toshiro... you always did have a way with being so random when ever someone calls you Toshiro..." Karin gave a small smile back but soon shifted into a frown...

"You know Karin you shouldn't spend this holiday all alone... Why don't you come over with Orehime, Rangiku, Ishida, Renji and I?"

"I would like that..." Karin gave a soft chuckle as Toshiro reached out his hand to help Karin up...

"Well C'mon then just don't trip!" Toshiro gave a chuckle, "'cause you'd take me down with you..."

"Toshiro you know I'm not that clumsy!!!" Karin tripped on the icy sidewalk 'causing Toshiro to grab her before she fell completely... But, her weight 'caused him to tumble down as well... Karin was on top of Toshiro because he decided to take the fall for her... Their noses were touching and Karin could feel Toshiro's breath in her face...

Toshiro couldn't believe what happened and after all of that, they were still in a weird position... even so he didn't mind...

Karin was feeling awkward but, at the same time her heart was pounding, 'No way it's not that... I don't really want to... do me? Oh gosh I have!' Karin was thinking to herself not noticing that her head was slowly, streaming forward... When she had finally come to her séances she had realized what was really happening... 'Why can't I control my body? What's this feeling that I want to kiss Toshiro so badly...' Karin looked into Toshiro's eyes noticing the one thing she hadn't noticed before... His eyes looked longing almost the same as hers...

'She'd never love me! What am I thinking! But, What if she does?' But before he knew it... His little fantasy was so close to becoming reality! He could almost feel her lips and he wasn't goanna give up until a familiar voice came by...

"AWE Taicho has a girlfriend and didn't say anything!!! HOW MEAN!!!!" Of course this 'caused Toshiro and Karin to jump up scared and looking like they were goanna faint...

"GAWD TOSHIRO WHAT ARE YOU DOING with ought a..." Toshiro hit Renji in the gut...

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence Renji... Or it'll be the last we ever hear from you..." Toshiro gave his cold icy stare...

* * *

Later... 

Of course whatChristmas to Rangiku with ought sake? Obliviously everything...! Well while everyone except Orehime, Toshiro, and Karin were drunk... The three where happily drinking egg nod with Orehime's special Pizza with Chocolate chips and marshmallows on it!

Later, Later...

* * *

It was 11:35 PM... Karin was watching the snow fall, thinking of them again, once again by herself... Everyone was downstairs but Toshiro definitely didn't want to be down their when Rangiku drank 43 bottles of sake..., "Karin who'd I tell yah about spending the night alone?" 

"TOSHIRO...?! I um... just wanted to uh... watch the snow flakes!"

"You can't lie to me... You thinking about those you've lost again right? It's only natural... I did the same when I was younger..."

"Toshiro...?! I forgot you were an orphan too... I'm so sorry I shouldn't be only thinking of myself..."

Toshiro interrupted her with a kiss... Karin had her eyes open in shock but soon enough her eyes began to lower... She wrapped her arms around Toshiro and let her head drop to the side as she tried to deepen the kiss...

Finally neither was alone... Because they now had each other...

* * *

Awe! I absolutely loved making this! I feel sad that there aren't that many of this couple so please help me fill the world with Karin+Toshiro love Thank you all reviews is loved! Also I just edited this Gosh i didn't think i had that many errors i just spell checked lol. Okay the next chapter will be called First date! (Don't worry it won't be one of those ordinary dates... you'll see) 


	2. UPDATE: 1 14 13 Rewriting information

Hey everyone,

It has been how many years? I cannot believe how TERRIBLE this fic came out way back when. Would you believe I'm graduating this year from high school? Well, anyway, the point is that I have come back to my 'child' account to steal back some stories and fix the crap out of them. STARTING WITH THIS GODDESS FORSAKEN PIECE OF- anyway. I go under the name of Starlight Sanctuary now, so if I haven't completely lost your interest after all of this time, I'd like to let you know that I will be fixing this story and making it more... pleasing. :) It will no longer take a dark turn and characters will no longer be so... OOC. Yes, it will be a bit AU, but such are many of my fics anyway.

Thank you for still having some 'faith' in me. I hope to see you soon on this journey to revival. ;D

~Emoanimeducky/Starlight Sanctuary

((I'll be posting the first update to this on my NEW account. So remember: Starlight Sanctuary))


End file.
